User talk:Naylor Jaymasterian
Welcome While we appreciate your contributions of radar icons in Grand Theft Auto IV, you are still not naming the images correctly. For GTA IV radar icons, name them as "ObjectName-GTAIV-RadarIcon" (without the quotation marks). If you fail to comply with the Media Policy again, you will be issued with a three day block. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:38, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for your understanding. As for your P.S., I cannot say for certain whether you are the only one uploading radar icons, but you do indeed seem to be the only one uploading icons for GTA IV, and we here at the GTA Wiki appreciate your help as long as you follow our Media Policy. :By the way, you may have noticed that some of the images on your User page are now broken: I am aware of this, as I am in the process of renaming all your badly named images as I write this message, and I will correct the issue in due course. Thank you. :UPDATE: I have finished correcting your naming errors, and I have also fixed the broken images on your User page. :16:48, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:46, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Image naming You are now almost correctly following the Media Policy, but please use the full names of characters (if known) instead of short forms (e.g. "JimmyPegorino" instead of "JimmyPeg"). Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:07, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Image licensing While you are now finally naming your images correctly, you are still failing to follow the Media Policy, as you are not licensing the images. I have already given you more chances than is standard, on account of the usefulness of your images, and also because you are making obvious attempts to correctly follow the Media Policy, but this will be your final chance: if you violate the Media Policy one more time, I will issue you with a three day block. If you need any help, please do not hesitate to ask me or another member of Staff for assistance. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:10, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, okay, okay, man. You got me. So just tell me, how exactly should I license the images? That's all I need to know. This is harder than I thought it would be.Naylor Jaymasterian (talk) 10:02, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::When uploading the image, you (should) see a drop down reading "License" and "Choose a license". Game screenshots, icons and images all need the "A screenshot of GTA Game", or when editing the image in Source Editor, fit the template, for example, (for GTA V). This is all covered in the GTA Wiki:Media Policy/HowTo which can be seen indicated in a small box on the right of every page, so you should be aware of this policy by now. Monk Talk 10:27, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Your latest uploads do correctly follow the Media Policy, but we generally prefer to use game-specific license templates, instead of the generic "Screenshot" template. If you wish you may continue adding the template, but we encourage you to use the game specific ones (in the case of your recent images, this template for Grand Theft Auto IV, and this one for The Ballad of Gay Tony). There is a game specific license for every game in the Grand Theft Auto series, and the template names are always "abbreviation in lower case screenshot". Thank you for your contributions. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:57, July 5, 2016 (UTC) GTA IV, TLaD, TBoGT Radar icons Thank you for uploading radar icons for gta iv tbogt tlad missions. They look so cool man. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 19:53, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Don't mention it.Naylor Jaymasterian (talk) 20:00, July 24, 2016 (UTC)